For Ours Is The Fury, Hear Me Roar
by LadyPlague
Summary: Robert's sister, Aries Baratheon, is the fiercest woman in Westeros. What happens when a woman married to a Lannister knows more secrets then the spider, has more control than Cersei and a warriors heart, enters the game? How do her and her three children change the game? I do not own GoT or ASOIAF. multiple parings. Jon/OC Jamie/OC Arya/OC Robb/Dany Bran/OC Sansa/Gendry
1. A Stag and Her Lion Cubs

**Chapter One**

 **Aries Baratheon/Lannister**

I try my hardest to stifle my chuckle as my good-sister complains to her lord husband about the conditions of where we are currently stopped for the night. I watch from inside my brother's tent as her face scrunches up in annoyance, her perfectly styled eyebrows narrowing with her eyes. She's pacing as she yells at my beloved brother, her Lannister red dress billowing out behind her as she does so. God's this woman is dramatic. I run a hand through my long black locks of hair and roll my bright blue eyes.

"Robert," Her shrill voice pierces the chill night air. "You can not be serious. There was an inn an hour ride's back, why could we not have stayed there? It is cold and there is snow on the ground, why could we not stay inside?"

I snort as I listen to her complaints. Her green eyes snap towards me and narrow dangerously.

I sigh, "Take that stick out of your arse, Cersei. There are too many people to stay in an Inn, in our travelling party, and my brother knows this. It didn't matter if we stayed in Inn's in the hotter climate, but in the North, the King is showing that he is not above the rest of his party. You should do well to remember this." I speak, the last sentence coming out in a hiss.

Cersei gives an indignant huff, "I am your Queen, Aries Baratheon and, you'd do well to remember your place is below me."

I hear Robert give a weird growl, knowing he'd go on the defensive; I beat him to it. "Have you forgotten after all these years good-sister. It is Lannister now. Aries Lannister, as I am your brothers wife. Let us also not forget that I am the King's sister."

"I still don't know how Jamie could marry such an awful wretch like you. You don't even try to act as a lady, wearing your tunics and breeches, wielding weapons as if you are a man. He could do better."

I can feel my face transform into a scowl and I hear a snarl come from my lips. Before I am able to retort, my favorite brother jumps in to defend my honor as a woman.

"You forget yourself, Cersei. Aries is my sister. Stannis, Renly and I raised her. She is how she is because we gave her that freedom; we did not know how to raise a girl so instead we raised her as boy. You insulting how she is: is insulting your King. Let you also not forget that she is my heir, until Joffery is of age. Now leave before I have your head on a damn spike."

Cersei glares at my brother and I before she storms out of the Kings tent. I frown slightly; my mind going through many unwanted thoughts. I feel my dark red lips deepen their frown. Could Cersei be right? You would think that after 19 years I would be over her jibs about Jamie doing better than me. Maybe he is really embarrassed by my un-lady like behavior.

"Aries," Robert's gruff voice breaks me out of the depths of my mind. "Stop that. You know I can't stand these Lannisters, however your lord-husband has done right by you. Do you really think he would have let you raise your daughters to have choices if he didn't like how you were?"

I look to my brother and smile. "You are right, Robert. Thank you. Now I must be checking on my children, as they are bound to be getting into trouble." Robert grunts and nods as get up from my chair and go to leave his tent.

As I step outside of the king's tent, I pause for a moment and take a deep lungful of the crisp, chill wintery air. It's so nice outside of Kings Landing. The air isn't clogged with the smell of waste and rot; it's clean. I take in my surroundings: Robert's kings-guard is patrolling the area of our camp, their feet crunching on the fluffy white snow. Oh, how I have missed The North.

With a light sigh and my lips moving into a smile I start the trek to my eldest daughter's tent. Knowing that she's nervous for our visit to Winterfell, she's most likely pacing around her tent, while her younger sister is out playing with her brother. As I near my daughter's tent I can see a shadow cast from the candle's alight inside. The shadow is moving around, back and forth, back and force. It seems as though I am correct; she's pacing.

I shake my head and quietly move one of her tent flaps to the side, watching my daughter pace around her tent. Gods she is such a beautiful sight to behold. Cersei won't admit her jealousy, but she is, every time she hears a whisper of people murmuring about my daughter's beauty, her face turns hard. My sweetling looks as I did when I was younger; her stark black hair braided and hanging down her back, blue eyes bright, eyebrows scrunched in thought, along with her delicate nose, pale porcelain skin highlighted by the slight blush upon her cheek. She wears her blue and grey tunic loosely, and blue breeches baggy, these are her night close. Her mind must be keeping her from relaxing.

"Azalea, my sweetling, what has your mind a bother?" I ask my daughter of one and eight. She whirls around to face me, eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't known I was there. "I see your mind really was busy, had it not been, you would have known I was here, darling." I step further inside of her tent.

"Mother, it is nothing I was just thinking." Her voice, as lovely as a bird's song, says softly.

I smile at her gently, walking to her and bringing her into my arms. I can feel her relax within my hold. "What were you thinking about my love?" I whisper to her as she lays her head upon my shoulder. "Just the North, Mother. I missed the snow. I remember it so vividly from when I was young."

I give her a cheeky grin, "Oh, and what type of _Snow_ , is it that you are thinking of? Could it be a specific Snow, in Winterfell?"

Azalea's cheeks burn a bright crimson, "Mother!"

I giggle at her and kiss the top of her head, "Get some rest, Sweetling. I'm off to see your father, I'm sure he's put Azazel and Annabel to bed by now."

She chuckles, "Or he's in your tent, scolding them for messing about with Joffery." She replies with a sly grin on her face. I give a very un-lady-like snort in agreement.

 **Jamie Lannister**

I look upon two of my children: Azazel and Annabel. My daughter of one and three looks to be the spitting image of her mother and sister, she's so like them that it baffles me. She fiddles with her tunic sleeve as I look at her. She knows that she is in at least a slight bit of trouble. It does my heart good to see that she at least is pretending to be remorseful of her actions. On the other hand, my son Azazel, a boy of one and five, the only one of my children to get my blonde hair and green eyes, looks rather amused by the whole situation.

"What am I to do with the two of you?" I question them, knowing that neither one of them will answer me. "You can not keep antagonizing Joffery as you do. You know he is not the nicest person, his revenge is always over petty things and yet he does much worse to those that do him wrong." I continue scolding them. Running a hand over my face in chagrin.

"Father," Azazel speaks, I look at him, his eyes reflecting my own. **"** Even if Annabel couldn't defend herself, which she can, you must know I wouldn't let anything befall her. She's my younger sister, and as such, I'm supposed to protect her." He's exasperated because I'm scolding them.

I try to hold back my smile, happy to see that he's so protective. That's how it should be. Before I can say anything, I hear the tent flaps open from behind me and I hear her voice.

"I see Azalea was right and you are scolding our children."

I turn around and see my wife with a large grin on her face.

"All right Sweetlings," Aries speaks softly looking at our children. "It's time for bed. You need rest for when we get to Winterfell tomorrow."

They nod. I watch as both of the children hug and kiss their mother goodnight and leave our tent. I watch as Aries eyes meet mine, her smile never fading. She really is the most beautiful woman I have ever met; thank the Gods she's mine.

"What did they do this time, Ser Lannister?" Aries asks, a cheeky grin on her face. I smirk at her, taking the few steps to her and gather my beautiful wife's small frame into my arms, brushing small strands of hair out of her face.

"The little devils were taunting Joffery when he was practicing sword play." I say picking her up and bringing her to our bed covered in warm furs, I kiss her shoulder as I slowly undo the front of her tunic, sliding it slightly down her arms. "I'm pretty sure he started crying."

She chuckles at that and I shake my head, running my fingers over her pale skin. Somehow her skin has not darkened even while living in Kings Landing. I trail my lips from her ear down here neck, holding her flush against me. The sounds of her soft moans making me smile against her skin. She leans into me even more, and I tighten my arms around her. I lay us back on the bed and keep her tucked under my arms.

"Goodnight little wife." I whisper in her ear still smiling.

"Goodnight sweet husband." Her voice responds.

With that said we both close our eyes and let the darkness take us to our dreams.

 **Aries Lannister**

I sigh contently as my hands grip the reigns of my horse and I feel its strength between my legs as it trots along beside my good-brother Tyrion. The cold air feels nice as it touches my face; my body covered by my husbands cloak prevents it from being to cold. I gaze ahead of us, watching my three children ride their horses by Robert. He has a soft spot for them, probably because I'm his favorite sibling. My smile widens as I see Winterfell appear before us.

"So my darling sister threw a fit about you and my nieces riding a horse, I hear." Tyrion says, interrupting my thoughts. I let out a giggle thinking about what transpired before we left for our journey.

"Oh yes," I speak. "It was quite funny. She insisted that ladies should not ride like men, and said I was a bad influence on my own children. Her face was rather livid when Jamie yelled at Cersei saying, if his children wanted to ride their horses he would not stop them, and it didn't make them any less female."

Tyrion laughs, and I look over at him taking in my half-man good-brother. It's shameful the way the Lannisters treat him. "I bet her face was a lovely shade of angry red at that comment."

"Oh it was!" Tyrion and I share a laugh. As the gates of Winterfell come into view, I nudge my horse and make him head up towards the King.

When I reach my brother he looks at me, and shakes his head with a great bellow of a laugh. "Go on girl, git!" He shouts to me, already knowing what I want to do.

I nod my head and flash a smile to my children. Azalea raises an eyebrow at me and I see her hands tighten on her reigns. That's my girl. With a nod towards her, the two of us nudge our horses and take off in a full gallop. I look at Azalea and smile, she looks so happy and free. Looking forward I see The Starks and their household waiting for the kings arrival. When Azalea and I bring our horses to a stop, I notice the look of horror on Lady Catelyn Stark's face at our lack of following proper rituals. I ignore it though and dismantle my horse.

With a large grin on my I face I shout, "Ned!" and run to him, immediately embracing the Lord of Winterfell. I hear him chuckle and a few gasps of shock from on lookers.

"How might my favorite Baratheon, I'm sorry Lannister, be?" Eddard Stark asks me.

I grin and pull back. "I'm just fine Ned." Azalea comes to my side.

"Uncle Eddard." She greets. Ned is a proper northerner, but with my children and myself he was never a stickler for society proper's.

"As beautiful as always Azalea." He says smiling at my daughter.

Before anything else could be said the rest of the Kings party has reached us. I step away from Ned, bringing Azalea with me, and wait for Robert to great our friend.

Everything is silent as we watch the two. Robert walks up to Ned takes one look at him and, "You've gotten fat." I stifle a chuckle and watch Eddard's face. He gestures to my brother, whose large stomach prevents him from even seeing his feet.

Robert's full belly laugh breaks the tension filled air, as my other two children and Jamie join my side. I gaze at the Stark children and frown; someone is missing.

"Eddard Stark, why aren't all of my god children here to greet me?" I ask loudly, causing Robert to stop greeting the Starks and look at me. He frowns slightly in confusion.

"Lady Aries, They are all present and accounted for." Lady Catelyn says look at me, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"No they are not. My godson is missing."

Lady Catelyn frowns, "We thought it might be insulting if a bastard was in line to meet the royal family."

"His name is Jon, Lady Catelyn. He is my godson, his presence would not insult anyone."

"Beg your pardon Lady Aries, but you are not the King or Queen, and they are who I wished not to offend." Catelyn spat at me.

"Come off it Cat," Robert says. "The boy should always be present when my sister is here. Bring him forward."

Eddard nods and gestures behind him; allowing a handsome boy of one and nine to step forward.

My smile returns to my face, and I notice Azalea take a shaky breath. Seems she noticed that he's grown up. "Jon Snow," I say and walk towards him, wrapping my arms around him. "You have grown so much from the little boy I saw my last trip here."

"Time does do that my lady." Jon says curtly.

"Oh, come now. It's either god mother or Aries, Sweetling."

"Yes Godmother."

I move my hand behind me and beckon Azalea forward. "You remember Azalea don't you Jon?" I ask. His face flushes slightly, and I have no doubt that Azalea's does as well.

"Of course Godmother." He takes her hand delicately and kisses the top. "Lady Azalea."

"Just Azalea or Lea will be fine, Jon." Azalea says smiling.

"I trust you'll take good care of my daughter and be her guide during or stay?" I question him.

"Of course."

"Good." I move on down the line to say hello to my other godchildren. "Robb you've gotten rather handsome as well. I bet it's hard fending off all the ladies with those good looks." Robb's cheeks turn red, but he smiles, one that reaches his bright blue Tully eyes.

"Thank you, Godmother."

"And Sansa my love, you are so beautiful, like your mother. DO you remember me, Love?"

"Of course I do Godmother! How could I forget, you helped me with my stitching last time you were here."

Hello, Godmother!" Bran says with a large smile on his face.

"Oh Bran darling, have you gotten better at your climbing since last time?"

"I never fall, Godmother." He replies.

"I'm so happy to hear that. You'll have to show my little Annabel how to improve her technique; I fear she may fall one day. Her footing isn't always sure." At the sound of her name Annabel walks up to me

"My footing is just fine, Mother!" Annabel huffs at me.

"I'm sure it is, Sweetling, but indulge mother and let Bran help you." I say smiling at the two.

"Oh Arya, where did that helm of yours go?" I question the youngest Stark girl, remembering as we rode up that Ned had taken her Helm.

"Do I know you?" Is what she questions me back with.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't remember me, you were quite young when I saw you last. I am your Godmother just like I am your other siblings."

"You're allowed to wear breeches? I wish I could wear breeches."

"I'll make you a deal Arya, while I'm here, I'll make sure you wear nothing but tunics and breeches, I brought quite a bit special made just for you. My son may even show you how to wield weapons properly. You're one and two aren't you?" I question her. She nods. "See plenty old enough for training." Azazel appears to my left and smiles at young Arya. I see her face turn red causing her to scowl at my son. Oh she's going to be a handful.

"Am you my godmother too?" Asks a small voice.

"Of course I am Rickon!"

I notice Robert walking off with Ned. He's going to the crypts; my poor fool of a brother. "Why don't you and Sansa show me around your home, hmm?" I question.

They nod and whisk me away.

 **Azalea**

I look at Jon, taking in his appearance. He has gotten so handsome since we were young. A rather big change from the scraggly child I used to play knights with and capture the keep. I can't believe mother remembered that I fancied him when we were younger. By the Gods, I never stopped fancying him. How could I when we write letters and keep in touch. He's such a sweet one.

"Would you like a tour?" His smooth low voice questions me.

I feel as if I can barely remember how to speak words, at the sound of his voice. Come on Azalea don't just stare at him like a fool, say something. The only thing I can muster is a nod.

He takes my hand and places it on the crook of his arm, allowing for him to lead me. We walk in silence for a while, him just leading me around the outside of his home. Why isn't he talking? Oh gods, I should have said something instead of nodding, I'm such a fool. He probably thinks me slow. Or maybe I repulse him, most men don't like a woman to dress as a man does. I never cared before. Mother gets our tunics made special so that they still allow us to look the part of a lady. Maybe he doesn't like it. I should have listened to Aunt Cersei, I should have worn a dress, perhaps he would talk to me if I wore a dress, but gods are they uncomfortable.

"I apologize if me guiding you offends, My Lady. I know being close to a bastard, a nothing, is unsettling to some." Jon breaks our long silence.

Is that what he thinks, is that why he hasn't spoken? I come to a halt, making him stop with me as well. He looks at me with question in his dark eyes. "Jon I had no problem with it when we were children, why would I now?"

"You're a proper lady now."

A proper lady? Does he not see me, or know of my training with weapons? "I'm in breeches and a tunic, exactly what is proper lady about that? I have training in weapons, not stitching, how does that make me a proper lady?"

Jon says nothing. Instead he just looks down, ashamed, his eyes concentrating hard on the snow. I can feel my rage start to boil. Have these people treated him so badly that he thinks so low of himself? That he thinks he is less than I because he's a bastard and I am a highborn? Does he not realize he's highborn as well even though he is a bastard?

"Look at me Jon Snow." I demand, but he refuses. I place my hand under his chin and move his face so that he's looking at me. "I have never, and will never, have a problem with bastards. Did you know I have a bastard cousin? His name is Gendry. A real sweet lad, and me and my mother look out for him a lot, we even convinced Uncle Robert to legitimize him." He still says nothing.

"Jon…do you think low of me?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"What? No how could I? You're a wonderful woman, Azalea."

"If I'm so wonderful then you would know that I couldn't possibly fancy someone who is nothing."

"What does you fancying someone have to do with anything?" Confusion is written all over his face. Is he dense?

"Jon…I have always fancied you. I know you don't think the same of me. However, if you think so highly of me, then you should take pride in the fact that I like you. Do not think me hubris for saying that, it is not I who called me wonderful."

"You can't mean that. I am a bastard and…it isn't proper. Your father would murder me if he knew that."

"Jon, my mother wouldn't allow that, nor would either of them mind if I wanted a bastard for myself; whom I didn't wish to share. Not that it matters. I know you will never like me Jon. I just thought you should know."

Oh gods what is wrong with me why did I admit that? I'm so embarrassed. I turn to walk away, but am stopped when a strong hand grips my arm and spins me around.

"Are you dense, Azalea? How could anyone possibly not fancy you? You're gorgeous, kind, smart, funny, unique. The fiercest woman I have ever met…except for maybe your mother, she quite scares me when she is angry. Azalea, your marvelous and I have wanted…needed you since I met you when I was a young boy."

I can feel my face heat up causing my cheeks to redden. "Jon…would you escort me to the feast tonight?"

"I would, but I'm afraid that I am not to attend. Lady Stark thinks it improper." He speaks softly looking away from me once again.

"I shall speak to my mother about this. Please escort me to my chambers, and dress for the feast. You will be escorting me."

 **Azazel**

I look at the young Winterfell girl as she huffs to herself, arms crossed over her chest. She looks to be about one and two. Her attitude, at least the little I've glimpsed of it, reminds me much of my mother and sister. Good. Young ladies should have a fire in their bellies. It makes them less likely to be pawns in someone's game.

"What are you lookin' at?" Arya questions me, her eyes narrowing. Feisty little one, isn't she?

I grin, she's going to be quite something to be around. I bet it's easy to get a rise out of her, just like it is with Annabel.

"I'm looking at a lady with a rather ghastly attitude."

She glares even more, "I am not a lady, and s'what if I have an attitude. I like it."

I feel my grin widen. She's quite adorable when she's all riled up. A chuckle escapes my lips. "Arya, were you born with lady bits? Or is there a cock between your legs?" I watch as her eyes widen and her face flushes at my blunt language. If she doesn't want to act like a lady she must get used to people talking to her like a man, or no one will take her seriously. "Regardless of what you wish, Arya, you were born a lady, but it's you who chooses the type of lady that you are. My mother and sisters are al lady's but they are the kind that can keep up with a man in speech, and in combat. I don't think I've ever met someone with a worse mouth then my sister Azalea, in all honesty; she's worse than a man in that aspect. There is nothing wrong with your ghastly attitude. In fact I rather like it. It also makes it harder for someone to use you as a political pawn when it is time for you to marry. Most men don't like women who are not quiet or obedient."

"You like my attitude?" She whispers, her eyes softening slightly. I doubt anyone here at Winterfell has ever told her that it is okay for her to be how she wants. It's rather sad.

"Aye, I do. Come Arya, how about you show me your training ground and we practice with a sword; I'd like to see how good you are. From what mother tells me you aren't horrible. I can even help you train during my stay." I suggest, hopping she would enjoy the idea.

"I can't do that in a dress." She rolls her eyes and frowns, looking at me as if I am an idiot.

I place my hand on my hip, feeling the small metal hilt of my dagger, and unhook it from its place. "You're wearing breeches under your dress are you not?" I question only to see her nod, shyly. "Do you know what my mother did when she was younger, and no one would allow her tunics and breeches? She would take her dresses and cut them at the hip."

I walk up to her and pull her dress slightly away from her body at the hip, and cut it with my dagger all the way around, making a makeshift tunic for the young girl. "My sister, Annabel used to have me do that to the dresses she didn't like."

Arya's face is as red as Cersei's Lannister red dresses. "I'm going to get into so much trouble." Arya grumbles, she raises a fist and punches my arm. "Thanks a lot, Azazel."

I roll my eyes, as she goes to stomp away from me; I grab her arm and stop her. "You won't get into trouble. Trust me. You can put the blame on me, and my mother shall see to it that you don't get in any trouble by your mother."

She looks skeptical, "Promise?"

I nod. "I promise."

 **Annabel**

"Would you like me to show you the best place to climb in Winterfell?" Bran asks me kindly. He seems a little awkward when talking to me. He probably thinks he has to be nice to me because of who my parent's are. It's rather obnoxious the amount of boys who pretend to like me and want to befriend me because of them. Of course, once they start talking about me acting a proper lady, I know they just want to use me. I wonder if Bran realizes he doesn't have to pretend to be nice like everyone else does.

"You don't have to spend time with me, Bran. I know I'm not people's first choice in being around because I'm so different. Just because my mother said so, doesn't mean you are obligated."

I watch as Bran's face falls, his lips turning into a frown. "I don't have any friends, Annabel. I spend my time climbing or in the library. When Godmother suggested I take you climbing; I was rather excited. If you rather be alone though I understand."

"You really want to be around me, just for fun?" I ask curiously. No one ever wants to do fun things with me. Well, at least not people my age. Azazel and Azalea are always happy to go along for some mischief but, they're family so they don't count.

Bran nods, causing my lips to turn into a large smile. He takes my arm in his and starts leading me in the direction of what he deems the best climbing spot of Winterfell.

"I've heard from my father, that your mother and elder sister are fantastic warriors. Are you as well?" Bran questions me as he leads me through the snow covered grounds.

I think on it for a moment, "In my own skill I suppose so."

"How do you mean?"

"Well my mother is amazing with duel swords, along with daggers and even a bow. She really is a talented warrior. Azalea prefers to use duel wielding hatchets of a sort, she really is a marvel with them. Though she can also a long sword and a Dothraki weapon called an Arakh, she duel wields them as well. Myself, I prefer to be silent. I have almost mastered duel wielding daggers, and I also use throwing knives and a whip." I pause and watch Bran's face, his eyes are widened in surprise with hints of admiration. "Even though we are warriors of a different type, and my own skills lay best in the realm of assassination, I suppose that yes I am a fantastic warrior like my mother and sister."

I watch as Bran's face scrunches up in thought. It's rather cute, really. "I think you're to beautiful to be a warrior. Other's will think so to, it makes it easier for you defend yourself if need be for many men ill underestimate you."

Did he just call me beautiful? Is Bran Stark blind or just dumb? I'm wearing clothing of a man, yes it's tailored for me to still look the part of a woman, but, beautiful? I think not.

"I am far from beautiful, Bran." I whisper.

"Nonsense, even in your tunic and breeches, you are a beautiful woman." He speaks, his face flushing at his admittance. "Would you allow me to escort you to the feast tonight Lady Annabel?"

I smile wide, "Of course Bran! I'll even wear a dress just for you." I giggle as his flushing cheeks turn an even brighter red. He just nods and we continue our walk to his climbing place.


	2. The Lioness Vs The She-Wolf

Author's Note: _**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a GoT fanfiction and I am extremely excited for it. I have a lot of plans for my story and I hope you all enjoy it. On that note, if you do not like the way it is written, you do not have to read it. I do enjoy receiving constructive criticism, but if you are just going to tell me what you don't like, that really isn't constructive. If you don't like it don't read it. If you spot error, or have an idea of how to make something better, then please by all means tell me, because it is appreciated. My updates may not be quick because my boyfriend and I are currently house hunting, and I'm writing a fairytail fanfiction at the moment as well. I will, however, try to update as quickly as I can. To my Guest reviewer: There is no way to keep the Starks out of this story. It is not that hard to follow if you read that hey, the PoV changed. It's the first chapter of the story and it's like that to give an idea as to who the characters are. This will be about Lannisters and Baratheons but I still have to set it up. Most of the pairings are side pairings. Btw this is not the first fanfiction in which Sansa is paired with Gendry. The reason for all this will be revealed in later chapters. Don't jump to conclusions off of the first chapter. Also, there are many characters in GoT and many PoV's. And once more, don't read it if you don't like it. I will write this story as I see fit. To my other guest reviewer, I am so happy you like it. GOTFan, no, thank you thank you for enjoying my story!**_

 **Azalea**

I cannot manage to turn my lips back up into a smile, as Jon walks me to my chambers. "Azalea, please do not be upset." Jon whispers to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly, as if trying to reassure me that everything is fine.

"How can I not be upset, Jon?" I hiss at him, "Lady Stark should not treat you as such. She is the Lady of Winterfell and should act as such, not as a petulant child throwing a tantrum." While I was speaking, I did not hear footsteps approaching.

"Do you have a problem, Lady Azalea?" My eyes widen at the sound of the voice and I whirl around, gripping Jon's hand tight, as I come face to face with Lady Stark.

Her cold Tully eyes, bore into me, like a shard of ice piercing my flesh. She believes herself intimidating, but I have never allowed someone to bully me into submission and I shall not start now. "Lady Stark." I say simply, allowing my fury to be heard within my words.

"I ask again, Lady Azalea, is there a problem?" Her lips are pursed into a thin line.

Before I can speak, Jon gives my hand a hard squeeze, "There is no problem, Lady Stark." Jon says with a sadness in his voice, one that makes my heart ache as though it's been torn.

My frown deepens as he tries to placate this woman who has caused him nothing but grief. "Actually, yes, Lady Stark, there is a problem." My voice is as cold and hard as her gaze. "Why is Jon not to attend the feast tonight?"

I can see her face slightly change to show her frustrating rage. "As I told your mother earlier, when she asked why he was not in the line of Stark children, it is because it is inappropriate. Jon is a bastard, not a Stark. The King and Queen do not need to be in his presence." She speaks stiffly.

"I wish Jon to escort me to the feast tonight, and I will have him do so. This may be your home Lady Stark, but Jon is my mothers Godson, I'd hate to have to bring this matter to her. She would be sorely disappointed in your refusal to allow me an escort." I can hear more footsteps approaching, but I do not care, I refuse to back down from this.

Jon says nothing. I can tell he's nervous. I doubt he is used to having someone stand up to the Lady of Winterfell for his sake.

"If it is an escort you wish to have Lady Azalea, then my son Robb shall do so. I have talked to my Lord husband when we got word of your pending arrival to Winterfell, about betrothing Robb to you. If that comes to play, it will not do to have your future betrothed's bastard brother escort you."

I feel Jon stiffen beside me. I can feel my fury grow within me and I let out a snort and a slight chuckle. "I fear that your wish for Robb to be my Lord Husband one day, will never come to pass. My mother, father and the King have all agreed to let me marry out of love, not force."

The footsteps I had heard finally come to a stop a few feet behind me. The scent of lilies and fresh lilac enters my nose, causing me to smile. Mother.

"Azalea, Jon, did the two of you have a nice walk around Winterfell?" She asks with peppiness in her voice. She come's to stand beside me; she doesn't even look at me, her gaze never leaving Lady Starks.

"Yes mother, it was wonderful. I even asked Jon here to be my escort to the feast." I say happily looking at her, she glances at me with a smile.

"Oh, that does sound so very lovely." She looks back to Lady Stark. "Doesn't it Catelyn?"

Lady Catelyn narrow's her eyes at my mother. "No, it does not. As I have already told Lady Azalea, Jon will not be attending, and Robb will escort her. I believe you will agree that a betrothal between Robb and Azalea would be a wonderful match. It seems as if my Lord Husband is adamant that we have at least one of your children married to one of ours. Azalea and Robb will be a good match."

"I beg your pardon," as my mother speaks with Catelyn I give Jon's hand another squeeze. "You do not get to tell me whom my child shall marry Catelyn Stark. Eddard would agree with me there. Now, Jon, please escort Azalea to her Chambers so she may get ready for the feast, then go to your own and dress accordingly so that you may escort her. Catelyn and I have some things to discuss."

"Yes mother." With that I hook my arm around Jon's and we continue on our way to my chambers.

Once we get out of sight of my mother and Lady Catelyn, I smile at Jon. "I told you that you would be my escort."

Jon shakes his head in disbelief. "You shouldn't have done that Azalea. Lady Stark already has it out for me, I fear it may get worse now."

I frown at his words. "Then you will have to stick by my side while I am here, Jon. She won't do anything while you are with me."

He sighs heavily, "Yes but when you leave I shall be stuck with the aftermath of her rage."

"Then you shall come with me when I leave. Now enough talk about Catelyn. I shall be wearing a grey and blue dress lined in silver. I do hope you can manage to find something to match." With that said we stop at my chamber door.

"As my lady wishes." Jon says, his lips turning up into a smirk.

"You cheeky bastard." I say with a grin on my face.

"Aye, a bastard I may be, but your bastard for as long as you wish me to be." He speaks with the confidence he had when we were younger.

"Off you go Jon. I must get ready."

I watch him nod and turn away, walking in the direction of his own chambers. I watch him with a large smile plastered to my face. He really is quite the amazing bastard.

I enter my chambers and smile. As much as I dislike Lady Catelyn, she did a rather good job in preparing my chambers for me. Inside is a large bed, covered in soft warm furs, everything is illuminated by candlelight, it is rather beautiful. One of my chests are at the foot of my bed, the other is near a large cherry wood cabinet made for holding clothing. In the middle of my room is a large bathing basin. I can see steam coming from it. Someone must have gotten it ready for me to bath. I smile, it must have been mother.

I walk towards the bath and dip my fingers into the water, nice and hot, perfect for soothing my sore muscles from the months of riding. I reach my hand behind me and start to pull at the strings, unlacing my tunic. I pull it off allowing my breasts to pop free. After I unlace and pull of my breeches and small clothes I slowly lower myself into the hot water. A small moan escaping my lips as I do so. I take a moment to relax it the bath, leaning my head against the edge and closing my eyes. My thoughts go towards Jon Snow. I refuse to let him suffer under Lady Catelyn Starks thumb anymore. I think back to the letters I had received from Jon over the years. They all mentioned things that Catelyn had done or said. He also spoke of the joy h found in the simple fact that his sister Arya and his brother Robb treated him just as well as they should, as their brother. That was always the small comfort that I had when I would read his letters.

A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts. I snap my eyes open, "Who is it?" I call out aggravated that someone ruined my peace and quiet.

"It's your Aunt Cersei, Sweetling." She calls. I groan. She always catches me when I'm bathing. She says it is because she likes to wash my hair, and that a lady should always have someone wash their hair for them. Really it's always because she wants something.

"Come in, Aunt Cersei." I call back. I hear my door open and close and the swish as her skirts move about the floor. I hear a scarping on the floor as she moves a stool to sit on behind my hair.

"Sweetling, why do you insist on not having handmaidens. They are here to help with tedious things such as bathing." She pauses for a moment as she wets my hair. "Then again I am glad, for I would not be able to take joy in the simple act of washing my darling nieces hair."

I grind my teeth together wishing she would get on with what she needs already. However, I know how this goes. First we must partake in pleasantries. "I appreciate it very much, Your Grace. It allows us time to bond." I reply with the words we have practiced every time.

Cersei lets out a small chuckle. "Come now, Sweetling. I am your dear Aunt, there is no need for such titles between us two."

I suppress a groan. "Of course Aunt Cersei."

We lapse into silence again as Cersei lathers my hair up with oils that are supposed to clean my hair, and make it shinny. I close my eyes again, reveling in the niceties . It does feel rather good when she lathers my hair and massages my scalp.

"You have groan into such a beautiful little lion, Sweetling." A small smile graces my lips, she's working up to what this visit is actually about.

"If only I could be as beautiful as you Aunt Cersei." I say another practiced line.

She lets out another small laugh, and starts wetting down my hair again. "Dear sweet niece, may I ask you something?" She asks her voice so sweet as if it was salivating honey.

"Of course dear Aunt."

"Do you know if your father is upset with me? He hasn't spoken but two words to me since we left Kings Landing."

I don't answer at first. Father and his twin have not been close since she became pregnant with Joffery. It only seems to have gotten worse with Myrcella and Tommen. I don't know why and I haven't asked, it is not my business. I actually like how things are. I am not Cersei's biggest fan, neither are my mother or siblings. She raised Joffery to be a petulant child.

"I am sorry, Aunt Cersei, but I am not sure. He hasn't anything and mother and father haven't been arguing either, so he isn't taking his anger with her out on you. I really am sorry that I can not give you a good answer."

She sighs loudly. She doesn't stop washing the oils from my hair, which surprises me, Cersei usually leaves after she's asked her questions.

She pats my shoulder, "Alright sweetling lets get you dry and dress you. I shall help you, sweetling."

I nod in response and stand, she hands me a long cloth so that I may dry my body, while she take another and dries my hair. I step out of my bath and she already has my dress in her hands. She motions for me to turn around and I do so as she helps me into my Blue and grey velvet dress. The sleeves are long and billow out at the wrists, the bodice shows an ample amount of cleavage, but not enough or it to be improper, and the waist has a cinch corset. Cersei starts on lacing up the back of my dress.

"You know, I was thinking that it might be nice to betroth Joff to Lady Sansa." Cersei says breaking our silence. Her words sound so innocent, but they make my blood run cold. Aunt Cersei never does anything unless she gains from it. What could she possibly gain from marrying a creature like Joffery to a sweet and innocent young girl such as Sansa.

"That is an interesting notion, Aunt Cersei." I speak carefully, not wanting to let on how strange her thought is.

"Isn't it? I think your Uncle Robert would be pleased. He loves the Stark family." What? Cersei doesn't care about pleasing her husband. She never has. Cersei continues talking. "Have your parents thought of an appropriate betrothal for you yet?" She doesn't let me answer her as she ties the laces of my cinch corset. "I think maybe Robb Stark would be a fine match. Don't you? You could be the future Lady of Winterfell." I can hear a smile in her voice. What is she plotting.

"Oh, I don't think so Aunt Cersei. Mother and Father have agreed that I can marry for love."

She doesn't speak for a moment. "Is there already someone who has captured that sweet heart of yours darling?"

I grin deciding since she wants to plot then I can anger her. "Yes I have. Jon Snow."

She pulls my laces to tight when she hears his name. I've gotten to her. "Jon is a bastard sweetling. You best get that idea out of your head. You cannot marry a bastard. It would ruin the Lannister name."

I sigh, playing her game. "I know Aunt Cersei, but forbidden love is just so tempting."

She doesn't reply and instead finishes tying off my dress.

"There darling niece. All done. I shall be off to the feast hall. I shall see you shortly."

"Of course Aunt."

With that said, Aunt Cersei pats my shoulder before leaving my room with haste.

I bite my lip hard. Something doesn't feel right with the things Cersei was saying. She must be up to something. Before I can think to heavily on the subject, another knock sounds on my door. I smile knowing it must be Jon.

 **Aries**

I sit in the great hall of Winterfell at the front of the room, with Robert to my right and Jamie to my left. Cersei is sitting on the other side of Robert, with Myrcella, Tommen and Joffery beside her. I lay my head on Jamie's shoulder as he rubs his hand over my knee. I look out at the hall, the multitude of tables filled with people enjoying the feast.

Jamie places his lips on my ear kissing it soft before whispering, "Where is Azalea?"

My eyes glance to the table in front of us as I search it for my child. I see Azazel next to Arya, who is actually wearing a dress and not complaining, they are talking to each other, large smile on both of their faces. I watch as Arya moves her arms, obviously excited about their topic. I move my gaze a little more and notice Annabel with Bran. His Arm is sneakily resting around her waist and he's whispering something in her ear, causing her face to flush. I search the table for Azalea but I can not find her.

"She's most likely waiting for Jon to get enough courage to knock on her door." I say with a small smile.

Jamie chuckles causing me to look at my husband. "They're going to be in for quite the treat tonight aren't they?" He asks. I just nod my head in reply. "You really are clever little wife. How did you know all this would work out in your favor?" He raises his left eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, Eddard and I have been arranging this for six moons, and I simply know our children darling."

"That you do little wife." He nods his head in the direction of the entry way. I turn my head to follow his gaz. There they are, my daughter and Jon. By the gods do they look simply stunning together.

I watch as they make their way to the table,, sitting next to Robb, who looks absolutely stunned to see his half-brother attending the feast. I smile larger and look over at Robert. His face is as red as his wife's house color, he's already had to much wine. "Robert." I call to him. He turns his chubby face in my direction. I smile at my brother and he nods his head in acknowledgement before allowing his large bellowing voice to fill the great hall.

"Everyone shut up! My sister would like to say a few words in my stead!" He roars, causing the room to quiet down and look at the head table.

I rise when all attention is on me and smile largely at the people gathered her. My heart is racing with excitement. "Hello everyone! I hope that you are enjoying the feast. I would like to thank our gracious host, the lord and lady of Winterfell for allowing us to stay in their lovely home, on The King's behalf." I raise my glass towards Ned and Cat and they both nod in my direction. On the table lies a scroll, which I quickly scoop up and unravel. "Now, I have quite a few exciting announcements to make. The first is what is written on this parchment: King Robert of House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm here by declares that Jon Snow born of Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, shall herby be named as Jon Stark!" I announce with merriment the legalization of Ned's bastard. As cheers are brought on in the hall, I hear Catelyn angrily speaking in Ned's ear.

I let the merriment die down a little, "I'm not finished with my announcements yet." I look at both Jon and Azalea and I see wide smiles taking up both of their faces, I catch Jon kissing the top of Azalea's hand in his excitement. "As many people know, My first born child Azalea, is of age to marry and has been for several years. Ser Jamie Lannister and I have always told her that she is to marry for love and not duty, and now it is time to announce her betrothal. Since Jon Snow is now Jon Stark we feel he is the perfect match for our daughter and are happy to announce that in three weeks time, before we leave for Winterfell that the two shall be wed."

Jon and Azalea's reactions are probably the two most interesting things I have ever seen. Azalea's face has turned an alarming shade of red and I can see her muscles tensing as he squeezes Jon's hand tightly. Jon on the other hand has gone an alarming shade of white, yet he has the biggest smile on his face. Without much thought I watch as he leans over and kisses Azalea quickly on the mouth. I hear Jamie let out a booming laugh as he watches the new couple, and I also hear an extremely angry Catelyn and Cersei try to protest, but their respective husbands put a quick stop to that.

"I'm still not done!" I exclaim loudly over the noise in the hall, my smile never leaving my face. "Dear sweet beautiful Sansa," I say look at the eldest stark girl. "You are such a proper lady and deserve great things in this world. I know you dream of knight's and high Lords, but what you shall receive is a man who treat you right and care for you, and show you that being a Lady is not about being obedient and birthing babies, but it is about being your Husband's rock. His confidant, wise council and partner in life. Gendry Baratheon, who could unfortunately not be here, is the legitimized bastard of our King, my brother, he is now named Heir of Stannis Baratheon since he has no sons, and will one day be Lord of Dragonstone and the Stormlands. Sansa you have been betrothed to Gendry and shall marry when you are both ready to do so."

I look at Sansa and she has a small smile on her face. She really is a proper lady an I'm sure in her songs and stories she's heard some that involved brave men becoming brave lords. She could do much worse than Gendry…she could marry Joffery, and the poor girl would never survive that union.

"Arya," I say firmly looking at the young Stark girl. Her eyes immediately snap to mine. "You may not like it, but you are a lady. I know you have fears of one day being forced to marry someone that would not allow you to be who you are. Fortunately, my son Azazel is no such man, and he will allow you to flourish as the woman and lady that you choose to be. Like Sansa, you will marry but not until you are ready, sweetling, you are still to young, so you have a few years to get to know you betrothed, many Ladies are not as lucky."

"As long as I get too wear breeches a lot, I suppose I don't mind." Arya shouts. Causing the hall to fill with laughter a long with quite a few gasps in shock of Arya's quick agreement. She's smart enough to know, that her betrothal to Azazel is probably the only she would ever receive that would allow her to be as she pleases.

"There is one more betrothal that needs to be made." I speak clearly. "My two climbers, my godson Bran, and daughter Annabel, shall also be betrothed. A couple that climbs together stays together, yeah?" I say with a slight chuckle.

"Now, I know that was quite a few unexpected announcements, but the ties between out houses will forever be strengthened and will allow a wonderful bond to be formed between the north and the south. It truly is a great thing. Now I know that was a lot to take in but there is one more surprise that I have. One that I have kept from everyone including my Lord Husband, Ser Jamie Lannister," I pause and place a hand on my stomach. "I felt the best place to make this announcement would be among my family from the south, and my greatest friends of the north. Within the next six moons there shall be a new lion cub joining our family."

The noise that followed my final announcement was ear splitting. I smile at the hall and then retake my seat beside Jamie. I look at him, needing to know his reaction. I frown at what I see. His face is emotionless. Green eyes looking without really seeing and his lips, the ones that whisper his love to me, and caress my skin, are pursed in a straight line.

I place my hand on the side of his face. "Jamie, are you angry with me?" I ask saddened at the lack of reaction he has shown.

He looks at me his green eyes widening in shock. "Angry?" he question, "Of course not. I just, I'm going to be a father again." His lips turn upwards into a smile. "I'm shocked Aries. I thought the Maester said you wouldn't be able to have another child?"

"He was wrong my love. I'm giving you another child." I smile up at him.

He wraps his arms around me, not caring about propriety, "I love you little wife." He whispers before placing his lips gently against my forehead, his large hand rubbing my stomach.


End file.
